Beautiful One
by Midnight Dreamer
Summary: This is semi-autobiographical and I figured that it would work well to put our 'favorite' anime couple in the same situation. If you like the mushy stuff, this is DEFINITELY for you....please read and review!!!!!


Author's Notes:  
  
Hey minna-san!!! This is the Midnight Dreamer with a little something until I can get some inspiration for Wishful Thinking. I was listening to my Mary J. Blige CD, when I heard this song that sums up the feelings I feel for my fiance, Michael. So, I figured why can't this work for our favorite couple?!?!?!??! The time period for this is after Stars but before Crystal Tokyo. Well, I hope you like....  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own this song..I wish that I was that creative, but alas I'm not.  
  
  
  
Title: Beautiful One  
Author: Midnight Dreamer  
Rating: PG (Just to be on the safe side)  
Email: madintellect@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Beautiful One  
by Mary J. Blige  
  
  
  
oh no  
so beautiful...so beautiful   
  
I give my flesh for yours  
I'll sacrifice everything  
you are my door  
to a new beginning  
a lucky charm, potato pie  
so sweet you make me cry  
I can't deny...the way you make me feel inside...oh oh  
  
Chorus  
  
you are a beautiful one  
and I long to hold  
you until the sun  
goes down on your soul  
  
***********************************************************************  
As Darien gazed down at the woman that he planned to spend eternity with, he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. He still couldn't believe that she had said yes. When she had gave him that answer, his heart had almost burst with the happiness that he felt. He could now say that she was officially HIS...now and forever. Even though they both new what lay ahead for them, thanks from a visit by their future daughter, he still felt uneasy, not really wanting to believe in the future for fear that it could be ripped away from him.  
  
Now with his engagement ring twinking in the morning sunlight that made it's way through the window blinds, he knew that everything was going to be alright. His mind started to drift back to the night before...the night that would change his life forever...  
***********************************************************************  
  
Verse II  
  
have mercy on me  
I'm crazy about you  
look at all the things you will make me do  
you are my song, when there's no music to play  
Oh, I want to marry someone like you someday  
  
Chorus  
  
you are a beautiful one  
and I long to hold  
you until the sun  
goes down on your soul  
  
you are a beautiful one  
don't you ever go...don't you ever go  
***********************************************************************  
  
Flashback  
  
Since it was the last night of the millenium, many people were predicting that things would get a little out of control outside. However, that did not matter to the two persons curled up on the couch watching a movie on TV. Darien and Serena were cuddled close together, enjoying each other company rather than the movie, when the station interrupted the movie in favor of showing New Years Eve festivities that were occuring around the world. Darien could tell that Serena was sort of disappointed that they weren't going out, but there was a reason for this....a VERY IMPORTANT REASON, so it was time to put his plan into action.   
  
  
"Hey Serena...why don't you get dressed up? I think that we should go out." "Really, Darien...where are we going to go?" Serena replied with a gleam in her eye. "That's a surprise...now why don't you put on that dress you brought over to show me, and we'll be ready to go." "Alright..I'll be back in a few" Serena yelled, as she made her way to his bedroom to change. *Now it's time for the transformation* Darien thought as he made his way to the balcony  
  
***********************************************************************  
Verse III  
  
can't you hear the bells ringing  
doves flying in the air  
with this ring I promise to always be right there  
through the good and the bad times  
forever yours I will remain  
with your love, baby, in my life, you know that  
we can stop the rain....yeah   
***********************************************************************  
Twenty minutes later, Serena appeared in a two piece v-neck shirt and a-line skirt set that started gray at the top and gradually turned to black when it reached the end of the skirt. Throughout the outfit there were sparkles of silver that increased as they neared the bottom. When Darien saw her, his breath caught at the beauty that stood before him. *Lord, what have I done to be so blessed...* Darien thought, before he was interrupted by Serena's question, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to to kiss me?" That prompted Darien into immediate action as he covered the distance between them and gathered her into his arms. They were about to kiss, when the announcer on the television said the countdown was about to start from downtown Tokyo. "Darien, can we wait until after the ball drops before we go?" "Sure honey, whatever you want" Darien said as he was pulled to the couch to watch the countdown. Once the announcer proclaimed that the millenium had arrived, Darien and Serena both wished each other a happy new year and sealed it with a passionate kiss.  
  
Once they came up for air, Serena said "Now that we got that out of the way....let's go!" as she grabbed up her purse. Putting a hand on her arm to stop her, Darien said, "Wait...there is something that I have to give you...a millenium gift." "Oh Darien, I didn't get you anything.....we never agreed on this..." Serena said, a bit flustered. "Relax...think of it as something that I should have gave to you long ago." Darien cajoled as he guided her towards the balcony. Once he swept the curtain away, Serena's eyes widened as she saw what was waiting for her.  
  
On the balcony there was a table set for two with champagne chilling in an ice bucket. At each place setting was a silver champagne flute and in the middle of the table there was a box with navy blue wrapping, topped with a gold bow. Fireworks and the Tokyo skyline provided a perfect backdrop for the two lovers. Serena could only be led to the table as she was still in shock. As Darien was pouring the champagne, she finally found her voice. "When did you do this?" " When you were in the bedroom changing" Darien grinned as he sat opposite her. Toasting each other, they drank champagne all the while holding each other gaze. Afterwards, Darien urged Serena to open the present.  
  
Serena eagerly grabbed the present and snatched the wrapping off the box. Finally reaching a small box, she looked at Darien inquisitively. "Maybe I help you with that.." Darien said as he rose and came to her side of table. He gently the box from her and opened. Then he carefully got down on one knee before his love of two lifetimes and said these words, "Serena, we have been so much to each other. We have been destined for each other for a millenium and I want to let you know that I wish to begin and end this millenium with you. Will you be my wife in this lifetime and always" Darien said as he opened the box to reveal a platinum band topped with a round-cut diamond solitaire. Serena's reaction was a kiss that held the answer that Darien had prayed for for so long. "I take it that it's a YES?!?!?" Darien exclaimed as he stood Serena up from the table and kissed her with all the love and passion that existed within him.  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
Now it was morning and he was still amazed that she had made all his dreames come true with one simple word. As Darien was still staring into nothingness, he felt Serena stir beside him. When his eyes caught hers, the love that he felt for her and saw it reflected back in the face of the woman that he loved more than life itself. "Morning fiancee," Darien mumured as he bent down to kiss her lips. "You don't know how happy that make me to hear you call me that" Serena smiled sleepily as she cuddled closer to the man that would soon become her husband. "Believe me, Sere, I think that I have a pretty good idea." Darien grinned as he placed his arms around her shoulders and held her tighter to him, as they both enjoyed holding what was most precious to them.....each other.  
***********************************************************************  
Chorus:  
  
you are a beautiful one  
and I long to hold  
you until the sun  
goes down on your soul  
  
you are a beautiful one  
don't you ever go...don't you ever go  
  
(Repeat)  
  
Refrain:  
  
  
  
you are my love ...you are my diamond  
you are my flower...you are my life, babe  
you are everything...you are everything to me  
  
don't don't don't  
don't leave me alone...oh no  
won't you stay....won't you stay   
with me baby...with me baby  
  
  
so beautiful..you  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright....that's the end!! This was just a spur of the moment thing so I hope you like it. By the way, the proposal scene was inspired by what my wonderful fiance did for me (with a little changes to make it special for SM Fans)! Please give comments, compliments, and I'll accept FLAMES!!!! Thanx minna! 


End file.
